


【野渡】【马蛇/河蛇】

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: 司马老贼×蛇蛇Kramer（河悰勋）×蛇蛇全篇私设初恋拉郎禁上真严重Ooc⚠️Cp洁癖勿看⚠️





	【野渡】【马蛇/河蛇】

【野渡】【马蛇/河蛇】

司马老贼×蛇蛇  
Kramer（河悰勋）×蛇蛇

全篇私设  
初恋拉郎  
禁上真  
严重Ooc

 

⚠️Cp洁癖勿看⚠️

 

 

1）

 

天已经很暗了，黑沉沉的城市却还不乏人头攒动，大街上被来往的游客挤得水泄不通，台湾的夜市总是熙熙攘攘，胡硕杰一个没留神发现自己已经跟朋友家人走散了。

旁边小吃摊传来食物诱惑勾人的香气，奶茶铺子外面贴着明艳绚丽的广告海报，有人推搡着走过他身旁被他狠狠撞了一下，手里的奶茶撒了一地。

他的道歉在认清那个人的脸时就卡在喉咙里，他心里有很多情绪，懊悔、愤怒、痛苦夹杂，那个人启唇说了一句：

“我其实见过你。”

时间随着这句话的说出而静止，小贩的老板娘的吆喝声戛然而止，行人生硬的僵直停住了脚步，只有倒在地上的奶茶在地上肆意流淌着，珍珠不断滚动到他脚边停下。

莫名的恐惧惊慌卷席了他的思绪，令胡硕杰无法动弹。

夜风刮过，遥遥的远方传来空灵的声音：

“蛇蛇……蛇蛇……”

胡硕杰重拾了一点理智，第六感对他说要逃，他扯出一点笑容：“不好意思，我要先走了，我朋友在找我”，从口袋掏出皱褶的零钱现钞当做奶茶的赔偿放他手里，抬腿离开。

那个人很瘦，抓住他手臂的力道却一点都不轻，像猎鹰抓住了猎物，尖利的爪子留下条条血痕。

“你不能离开我的身边”

点点的血迹从胡硕杰被抓的部位渗出来，把他的浅色毛衣都染得斑驳，他徒劳无益扯着自己的手臂，满脸惊惧无法挣脱，眼睛里流出两行血泪。

“蛇蛇……”

声音又从远处传来，胡硕杰像是抓住了救命稻草一样向着那个方向竭力呼喊：“救我……”

下一秒连口腔鼻子里都充斥着黏腻的血液。

“救我……”

 

胡硕杰猛然坐起来，满头大汗的他被惊醒，寝室门还传来敲门的声音。

“蛇蛇……蛇蛇……快起来了”跟他一般的台湾口音队友在催促他起床。

“好~”他应门“给我十分钟洗漱就下去”

黄熠棠在外面催促他几声后就没了声音，胡硕杰翻身下床却意外踩到一些毛茸茸的布料，他定睛一看发现是韩金的睡裤，不知怎么的从床上滑落到地板，他想了想，把裤子随手放进洗衣篮。

电动牙刷在嘴巴里滋滋作响，胡硕杰才发现自己另一条手臂抬不起来，可能是睡觉时压着一边把手臂都压麻了，他动了动手臂，快速洗漱下楼。

 

2）

队友们都已经开始新一天的rank。胡硕杰坐在自己的位置上，歪着头看旁边的韩金问：“老贼双排吗？”

“迟一点。”

“噢好。”

胡硕杰点开韩服开始单排上分。

 

上海的生活其实他还蛮习惯的，吃好住好工资高，熟悉的队友在身边，嘴巴欠欠的新朋友也吵闹不停。

但是他觉得不真切，却也说不出来有什么差别。

也是对着电脑屏幕控制鼠标键盘，也是打着同一个游戏，也是说着相似的语言。

有什么不同呢？

 

我家门前有两棵树，一棵是枣树，另一棵也是枣树[1]。一棵树和另一棵能有多大区别？

完全没有区别，亦或者完全不相同。

 

胡硕杰有点走神，还是杨志浩挤过来好奇张望才发现

“哦？他排到你对面了马哥。”

“马哥，我要吃你的分咯。”

他说得没错，对面打野就是个five，带着送了中路几波，人头总比被拉开。下路虚空之女的打法特别激进，冲进塔里跟卢锡安一换一，直接死在了锤石面前。

胡硕杰在自己扔出去的灯笼旁pin了好几个问号，倒在塔下的尸体头顶上给他露了个「哭」的表情。

：sry

行吧，反正也不会输，扫描在锤石周围划出一圈猩红的光环，他隔着墙种下了一只眼。

另一波的火龙团战后，半血的卢锡安踩着眼走过，锤石蹲在摇曳的草丛中，手里的钩子在半空甩了两圈套出去，将将好捕获了一个卢锡安。

卡莎顺手收了这个人头，b回了泉水。

：nice  
：：）

这位兄弟好活跃哦，胡硕杰这样想，却打了几个字当做回复

：OK

“马哥这把要崩了啊。”杨志浩在一旁看得津津有味，还偶尔一两句话解说比赛。

“闭嘴。”

 

3）

端着盈盈笑意的脸在进房间后就换了一副模样，他看到韩金靠在床头手指在手机屏幕上翻飞，心里也没有太大的波动。

胡硕杰想要解开鞋子的鞋带却意外把这打成了死结，他把鞋跟一踩，硬是把鞋子脱了下来。

“做吗？”手机被倒扣在床头柜上，坐在床上的人看了胡硕杰几眼，他的外套被长时间压在电竞椅上而显出出深浅浅的痕迹。带着些许粗暴地解开外衣，然后又漫不经心的随意扔到旁边的一张凳子上，他扯了扯高领里衣的领子，毛线衣摩擦皮肤让他有些痕痒。

“我先洗澡吧”他翻找出来一件有些皱巴巴的睡衣往浴室走去。

“没事”韩金光脚踩在地板上，“可以一起。”

 

没有灯，只有氤氲的雾气笼罩了他们。

两个人的舌缠在一起，韩金把他圈在自己怀中，分开的时候拉出来一条湿淋淋的银丝。

洗手间的门并没有关紧，露出一条细长的缝隙透着笔直的暖光，被冷落的手机在床头柜上震动发出刺耳的声音同时入了他们的耳朵

韩金有一瞬间的愣神，胡硕杰下意识往门口光亮处看，韩金比胡硕杰高一点，他移动着身体挡着灯光，只剩下打下来的阴影淡淡地遮挡着胡硕杰的探究的视线。

会是谁呢？胡硕杰心想，大抵不过是那些个辅助。

我曾经也当过那个与他秉烛夜谈的辅助。胡硕杰搂紧了他，又把唇贴上去。

 

他被有些粗暴地进入，却咬着牙尽可能不发出一点声响，只在难耐时吐出几声模糊不清的呻吟。

哗啦啦的温水在淋浴房里流淌着，胡硕杰趴在冰冷的墙面上被操弄不停，温热的水混杂着他嘴边的唾液在地上砸出一个个水花四溅的小坑。

他嫌弃自己的身体，在这种无爱的性关系中还得到这绝顶的快感。

 

他们从前不是这样。

从前的韩金会跟他双排，会约他吃饭，会坐在床上低着头，连眼睛都不敢直视他小声跟他说：“我从前见过你。”他没听清，追着他询问，才听见一些吞吞吐吐的像是被蜜糖黏连起来的零碎话语。忘了是谁先没忍住笑出声来，捏着下巴胡乱吻着，青涩的吻技急切得毫无章法，两人推搡着往柔软的被子倒去。

不过是过了几个月甚至是更短的时间，胡硕杰却觉得已经过了很久。

直到韩金开始频繁跟隔壁俱乐部的辅助双排，胡硕杰才后知后觉，原来一切就这样猝不及防地结束了。

他也曾经抱着好奇又带着些许醋意去搜寻某一位辅助的直播间，毫不意外满耳甜软腔调，这位辅助仰视着他的AD，崇拜着他的AD。

他却一时之间不知道应该羡慕妒忌谁。

 

具体是什么时间什么事件导致这关系的质变已经无从得知。胡硕杰也无法考究。

人生的路嘛，有时候曾经跟你一起并肩走的人或许会走得比你更快一步哦。

胡硕杰也能理解，只是眼泪总是不由自主地在与韩金疯狂的性爱中顺着脸颊淌下来。

 

4）

机场的人总是步履匆匆，三三两两结伴而行的小家度假，成群结队的浩大旅行团，他们拿着长长的自拍神器恨不得从飞机没起飞前就开始记录这趟旅行的点滴。也有着出差办公的社会人士，把会议从蔓延到另一处地方，这些旅人都恨不得飞行时间可以缩短，最好可以瞬间移动，最好可以一迈三千里。

胡硕杰来得早，拉着行李箱坐在旁边冰冷的椅子上等值机，他突然觉得自己与这些旅人没什么不同，这个地方只是他的一段旅程，并不是他的港湾或者终点，他又觉得他们大不相同，他比他们还要悲惨，旅人至少知道目的地，而他的未来漆黑一团，只能被动地混沌其中。

淅淅沥沥的雨不间断地洒落在杭州，连带上海的空气中也饱含潮湿的因子，河悰勋不喜欢这黏腻的天气，假期一开始他就收拾了行李往上海赶。

火车厢门一关一合就到达了上海，机场人头怂恿，他却在行人肩膀间看见了那个熟悉的脸庞。

“SwordArt.”

思维早就不知道发散到了哪个偏远的角落，胡硕杰听见似乎有人在喊他，背着过大行李的戴眼镜高个子男生坐到他的身边。

“KK？”

上一次两人见面是针锋相对的比赛，再上次就是扯得更加更加遥远的时间线。

“好巧哦”

他眯起眼睛笑了起来。

 

5）

 

房间有些凌乱，杂物都被翻找出来，河悰勋在房间仔细收拾，叠好的衣服整齐堆叠放置床边像是一个堡垒的小城墙。

“你真的要走吗？”胡硕杰坐在他的床上，双手撑着身体，拖鞋发出嗒嗒的声响却没接触到地板，只是不住地来回晃动，跟脚板碰撞形成清脆的乐章。

“嗯”河悰勋看了他一眼，胡硕杰打着来帮忙的幌子坐在他床上捣乱，床单被压出凌乱的褶皱。

胡硕杰天生就是一个八面玲珑的性子，一些挽留的话在嗓子转了几圈最终都没有办法说出来。

小巧的脚从毛绒拖鞋里挣脱出来，蹭上了同样光裸的另一条腿，带着一些暗示意味的动作，一寸寸往上蹭动，甚至探进了宽松的短裤裤脚里后还有继续往上的趋势。纤细的脚踝被一把抓住下一刻就被推倒在衣服堆上面。

“哎呀，你刚叠好的衣服”胡硕杰扯着嗓子说话。

河悰勋也不恼，亲昵地吻了他的额头“乖”。

“再见面的话就是对手咯”胡硕杰轻声说，带着他自己都无法察觉的鼻音。

河悰勋没说话，只是把他搂得更紧了些。

他们相拥而眠，第二天起床河悰勋就已经悄无声息的走了，房间空空落落的似乎还弥漫着灰尘的味道。

胡硕杰其实记得河悰勋很多事情。他的洗发水气味，他的衣服尺码，他喜欢吃的菜式。当时这些零碎的小事像无形的空气一样占满了他的脑子。

在很遥远的后来，胡硕杰才发现，河悰勋是不一样的。如果是你，那我这盏濒临坏死的路灯都可以为了你而闪烁。

但是在那个他在闪电狼醒来，身边就空无一人的早上，他只是点开河悰勋的头像：

‘一路平安’

 

6）

“你最近还好吗？”

“挺好的”

河悰勋的中文意外的流利，比起前些年的磕磕绊绊不知道要好多少倍。

机场只有几种廉价咖啡，他们并不太在意，靠在一起任由咖啡香气环绕，谈天说地如同曾经那些日子一般。

还是河悰勋先开口。

“你有没有谈恋爱。”

还能指谁呢，不就是那个面瘫出名的ADC。

他脑海里闪过很多相处的时刻。他们连胜的时候，连败的时候，亦或者是睡在一起的时候。咖啡杯中的液体一不留意就见了底，只剩下浅浅一层来不及融化的褐色粉末。

“应该……算是没有。”胡硕杰把杯子随意往桌子上一放，眼神游离缓缓吐出几个字。

河悰勋沉默了，修长的手指一下下打在纸质杯壁，他看见胡硕杰目光有些放空。下一刻他的手指就勾住了胡硕杰的下巴，亲了上去。

眼前还是胡硕杰不可置信的面容，他加深了这个吻，本应提神醒脑的咖啡香气并没有起到该有的作用，只是让他陷入了更深的漩涡。

 

光裸的背部触碰着冰冷的镜面也无法抹灭身上的热潮，洗手台承载着胡硕杰却显得刚好，深色大理石衬着他透着潮红的肌肤只显得更加迷人，他的手臂勾着河悰勋的脖子，他们的舌头双叠，河悰勋个子高，俯身吻住他的时候像是把他整个笼罩起来，不过他的动作却很温柔，舔湿他的耳廓，啃咬他的乳尖，手指轻柔却准确按压着他的敏感点，他只能哭喊着在他手中释放。

敏感的脖子被舔舐啃咬间留下一串串水迹，两根手指并拢着在肉穴间捣弄，股间被溢出的肠液染得水光淋漓，饥渴地发出咕叽咕叽的声响，然后被强势又温柔地捅入深处。

胡硕杰身体有些僵硬了，指甲把宽阔的肩膀划拉出条条红印，他听见了河悰勋低低地抽气声，只得把唇贴上去亲吻已经微红的刮痕。河悰勋顺势搂紧了他，有些狂暴地动作起来。

甜腻柔软的腔调被撞得支离玻碎，只能断续辨认出几个音符，却已足够让人想入非非。眼角都是带着泪意的，微张的唇露着若隐若现的小舌。

还好在卷入漩涡前留了一丝丝的理智，扶着精壮的手臂柔声对他说“一会儿还要坐飞机的。”

只能让人哄着抱着亲着说好，然后糙浅结束这场性爱。

 

这又算什么？

胡硕杰尝试着无视身后炽热的目光，脚步虚浮走入机厢。

河悰勋他像一个矛与盾的双面体，让人无法逃脱又混沌其中。他像温柔的海水日复一日侵蚀海岸旁的礁石，又像是年复一年矗立在岸边抵挡浪花的石碓。

 

飞机才刚降落，一打开手机信息就如同雪花飘落一般蜂拥而来，万千消息中他看到了陌生而又熟悉的名字。

Kramer：[笑]  
Kramer：dao le ma？

胡硕杰手指飞速点了几下就回复了消息。

说不清，道不明。

Swordart：刚下飞机

 

7）

假期短得能忽略不计，像PPT切换页面又重新切回上海。

窄小的淋浴房玻璃胶似乎有些脱落，水花溅到缝隙往外面渗透，细长的一条水流顺着缝隙蓄成一汪小水潭，整个地板都湿漉漉的，连地毯都吸收大量水分饱和。

洗手间的门一下子被推开，潮湿温润的气雾带着沐浴乳的香甜往外源源不断涌。胡硕杰没穿鞋，只能垫着脚小心翼翼迈开步子走出去。

房间黝黑昏暗，只有一点月光从窗帘的缝隙透出来，朦朦胧胧地令人看不真切，他踩着破碎的月光，影子被拉长，光脚慢慢靠近床边。

韩金似乎早就陷入了睡眠，但在胡硕杰抬腿登上床时像是感应到了胡硕杰的来临，挪着身子给他让出一点位置来。

胡硕杰躺上床的一刻，一只手臂就霸道地横在他的腰间，挑起他宽松的T恤触摸他的肌肤，干燥起皮的双唇不住地往光裸的脖颈后颈上贴。

“我们不能再这样了。”胡硕杰的语气轻轻的，像是说起某天的天气一样平静。

“什么？”韩金喃喃出声，像是在两个梦境的缝隙间分出心神回答。

胡硕杰没说话，只是制止住了韩金摸索入他睡裤的手。

“你不是我的辅助吗？”不以为然的吐出残忍至极的话语。

“嗯，”胡硕杰回复得干净利落“但你不是我的ADC啊。”

身后的人愣了一愣，终究只是转了身入睡。

 

8）

胡硕杰睡不着，翻身起来又去训练室打开电脑。

开机登入韩服的手势基本跟他吃饭拿起筷子一样熟练。

夜太深了，段位又不低，打游戏的人更是少之又少，他百无聊赖间换好几个头像看效果，忽然就有一条消息传来。

：shuang pai ?

胡硕杰往上划拉了几下，才发现这个人多多少少给他发了好些信息，平时的他一般都是选择无视，少有像这个夜晚一样耐心翻看。他突然对网线另一边的那个人充满了好奇，点开浏览器复制了名字搜索。

LGD-ADC-Kramer

有想过千百样的可能性，疯狂粉丝，台湾朋友，却唯独没想到会是他。

聊天记录随着鼠标滚珠滑上去，

：zai gan ma

：shuang pai ma

：ming tian jia you

……

 

可是既然可以是所有人，那为什么不能是他呢？

胡硕杰似乎想到了在闪电狼的日子，他的ADC坐在他旁边侧着身子看他，用着才刚学没几天的中文喊“双排？”

他正在队列中，听见了河悰勋的邀约便抬手邀请。然后絮絮叨叨跟黄熠棠吐槽着靠近基地转角的餐厅其实并不是太好吃。直到匹配进了队列中才发现河悰勋一直盯着他看。

“怎么啦？”胡硕杰轻声问，他温柔的语气像是把台湾独有的甜软腔调再裹上一层黄澄澄的蜜，黏腻着喉头舌根，一直滋养到胃里。

河悰勋摇摇头：“听不懂。”

胡硕杰噗嗤一声笑出来。

 

Kramer：shuang pai？

Kramer：？

Swordart：OK

 

End

 

 

飞往台湾的飞机有点延迟，他随意切着手机里的歌靠在椅子靠背上闭目养神，嗯？刚刚那首歌还挺好听的，叫什么名字来着？

他点开搜索栏

“在所有人事已非的景色里”

 

 

** [1] 《秋夜》鲁迅


End file.
